Frau/Trivia
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghost's that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and it is unknown how he managed to get ahold of it. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Etymology Frau's name is actually a German courtesy title or form of address for an adult woman. It can also mean "woman" or "wife". Frau's name may also come from the protagonist from German legend, Faust. In the folktale, Faust was previously a man of God, but made a deal with the Devil for the Devil's powers in exchange for his soul. The character Frau, a Bishop, is in possession of the Death God's, Verloren's, scythe. Early 07-Ghost Frau appeared in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. SevenGhostsFight.png|Frau (bottom right) using his power. Appearances Anime Manga Quotes *'May God be with you, damn brat.' ''Said many times to Teito during the course of the story. *'You are my light, illuminating the path ahead and showing me the way home. So please, stay by my side.' (to Teito) *'My dream is to fly the skies.' '' (child Frau in Speedster) *'Yield not to the strong, and show humility before the weak. No one can control us but ourselves!!' '' (to Barsburg Ruffians in Speedster) *"You shouldn't be so open with the person who reached out to you with such dark intentions. Don't tempt me. If I consume you then the person I am will come to an end."'' _Frau to Teito (Vol 11 Chp 062) *''"I don't really know why but it looks really delicious." _Frau about Teito's Soul (Vol 011 Chp 062 Page 17--much to Teito's shock.) Another translation also has Frau saying this: ''"I don't know. You're just extremely delicious." ''which happens to appeal more to some. *'You and I will fall together to hell.' (to himself after killing Marie's former lover, manga chapter 36) *'As long as it's you, I don't mind getting killed.' ''(to Mikhail in anime episode 18 and manga chapter 17 page 22) Trivia *He has had his earrings since he first came to the Church. *Frau has made a habit of carrying Teito about eversince the latter had fallen on top of him in Chapter 01 of the manga. In many instances afterwards within the series, this had then become the man's way of stopping Teito from thinking too much or from running away. It has thus far proven to be effective. *Frau reveals that part of his job is to devour corrupted souls or those souls which can no longer return to Heaven. It was originaly Verloren's job, but when he escaped to the world, this had become the ghosts' work. Originaly as well, these souls that Verloren could not save only turned to ash, but the Ghosts are able to carry the souls they consume, and one day be able to bring them back into Heaven once they are allowed to return. To damnation or salvation though, Frau did not actually say. 'Extras' related trivia *The pilot chapter 'Seven Ghosts' says his surname is Birkin, but this is not canon. *In the Omake 'Godfather', Frau is shown to be able to speak and understand Raggs language. Fanbook/animation book related trivia. *His favourite food is meat. *His favourite colour is black. *His blood type is A. FanbookFrau.png FrauFanbook1.png FrauFanbook2.png References Category:Character subpages